I Hate Everything About You
by Dalish
Summary: Song-fic. Zoro se rappelle une chanson. Une chanson qui correcpond bien avec les sentiments qu'il ressent envers quelqu'un.


**Titre : **I Hate Everything About You

**Disclamer : **Tout est à Eiichiro Oda!

**Couple : **Zoro x Tashigi

**Note : **Ceci est ma première song-fic, je n'en avais jamais fait avant, donc c'est normal si ce n'est pas top! Mais je suis contente, car j'adore cette chanson et ce couple!

* * *

Il faisait beau. Les rayons de soleil faisaient luire son visage couvert de sueur. Ses cheveux verts étaient trempés. Il arrêta ses push-up avec sace de sables comme poids supplémentaire, le sien n'étant pas suffisant, et prit une pause dans son entrainement quotidien. Il empoigna la bouteille d'eau qu'il s'était préparé, en avala plusieurs gorgés et s'en versa sur la tête. Sanji détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça, disant que c'était du gaspillage, mais Zoro s'en préoccupait peu. L'opinion du blondinet n'allait pas changer grand-chose à sa façon de faire.

Le bretteur s'assit sur la banquette et regarda la mer bleue scintillante qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Ses pensés dérivaient vers un sujet qui occupait sa tête depuis un certain temps déjà. Tashigi. Son visage, si semblable à celui de Kuina, le hantait. Tout en elle lui rappelait son amie d'enfance. C'était comme une deuxième Kuina. Donc il l'aimait, comme il avait aimé la jeune épéiste qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à battre. Mais en même temps, il la détestait. Profondément. C'était trop Kuina. Cela le frustrait. Pour lui, elle était la seule et unique. Donc son sosie, c'était comme une insulte à sa mémoire. Tous ces sentiments s'entremêlait en lui et Zoro ne s'avait plus où il en était. Alors qu'il frotta énergiquement ses cheveux encore humide pour se remettre les idées en place, une chanson lui revint en tête. Une chanson qui se prêtait parfaitement à la situation. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Ah oui! I hate everything about you. Qui chantait ça dont? Hum… quelque chose avec trois… Ah oui! Three Days Grace.

Zoro se rappelait encore parfaitement des paroles et du rythme. Pourtant, il ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois lors d'un passage dans un bar avec ses compagnons. Mais il faut croire qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de l'épéiste. Sûrement du fait que c'était un peu son cas. Il se mit alors à la chanter tout haut. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur que quelqu'un l'entende, il était seul dans la cabine d'observation.

**Every time we lie awake**  
_(Chaque fois que nous dormons les yeux ouverts)_  
**After every hit we take**  
_(Après chaque coup que nous prenons)_  
**Every feeling that I get**  
_(Chaque sentiment que je ressens)_  
**But I haven't missed you yet**  
_(Mais tu ne m'as même pas manqué encore)_

**Every roommate kept awake**  
_(Chaque coloc qui a été réveillé)_  
**By every sigh and scream we make**  
_(Par chaque soupir et chaque cri que nous faisons entendre)_  
**All the feelings that I get**  
_(Tous les sentiments que je ressens)_  
**But I still don't miss you yet**  
_(Mais tu ne me manques pas encore)_

**Only when I stop to think about it**  
_(Juste quand j'arrête d'y penser...)_

Seulement quand il ne pensait plus à elle, il pouvait avoir la paix. Loin de tous ces sentiments.

**I hate everything about you**  
_(Je hais tout à propos de toi)_  
**Why do I love you**  
_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime)_  
**I hate everything about you**  
_(Je hais tout à propos de toi)_  
**Why do I love you**  
_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime)_

Détester et aimer une même personne… Ça fait mal. On ne sait plus où on en est…

**Every time we lie awake**  
_(Chaque fois que nous dormons les yeux ouverts)_  
**After every hit we take**  
_(Après chaque coup que nous prenons)_  
**Every feeling that I get**  
_(Chaque sentiment que je ressens)_  
**But I haven't missed you yet**  
_(Mais tu ne m'as même pas manqué encore)_

**Only when I stop to think about it**  
_(Juste quand j'arrête d'y penser..)._

Juste à ce moment, il comprennait…

**I hate everything about you**  
_(Je hais tout à propos de toi)_  
**Why do I love you**  
_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime)_  
**I hate everything about you**  
_(Je hais tout à propos de toi)_  
**Why do I love you**  
_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime)_

**Only when I stop to think**  
_(Juste quand j'arrête de penser)_  
**About you, I know**  
_(À toi, je sais)_

Seulement là…

**Only when you stop to think**  
_(Juste quand tu arrêtes de penser)_  
**About me, do you know**  
_(À moi, le sais-tu)_

Et elle? Le comprenait-elle à ce moment?

**I hate everything about you**  
_(Je hais tout à propos de toi)_  
**Why do I love you**  
_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime)_  
**You hate everything about me**  
_(Tu hais tout à propos de moi)_  
**Why do you love me**  
_(Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes)_

Oui, Zoro l'avait vu. Elle l'aimait aussi. Mais comme lui, elle le détestait tout autant.

**I hate**  
_(Je hais)_  
**You hate**  
_(Tu hais)_  
**I hate**  
_(Je hais)_  
**You love me**  
_(Tu m'aimes)_

**I hate everything about you**  
_(Je hais tout à propos de toi)_  
**Why do I love you**  
_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime)_

Oui, pourquoi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu une deuxième Kuina? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il la déteste? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il l'aime?

* * *

_Alors? Je vous rappelle que c'est ma première song-fic, donc soyez indulgent s.v.p!_

_Mais donnez vos avis, et peut-être des conseils pour la prochaine fois^^_

_Bisous!_


End file.
